


The Letter "I"

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief Mentions of Monica, Cause I need pointers yo, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Older IgNoct, Valentine's Day, how does one smut?, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: Upon receiving the usual delivery of paperwork, Ignis finds a certain envelope with a beautiful "I" written on it.Just who could it be addressed to?





	The Letter "I"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titansatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/gifts).



> Surprise Noku!  
> For the FFXValentines' Exchange, I was given the honor of writing you a fic.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It all began with the letter: “I”

 

“Incoming delivery! Hello~ Can you open the door please?”

Ignis, who had been preoccupied with the documents scattered around his desk, looked up from the paper in his hands and responded back with an acknowledgement. Pushing himself away from his work he made way for the door and opened it before quickly moving off to the side as Prompto rushed in carrying a box of wonders.

Before Ignis could even tell him where to leave the box at, Prompto with a great heave dropped the box onto the desk resulting in some of the papers blowing off of the wood surface.

“A-Ah, sorry about that Iggy… The box was freaking heavy, I thought my arms were gonna fall off.”

Ignis could only shake his head at what had become of his office, “I suppose it’s okay. Everything is labeled so no harm done.”

“Awesome!”

The two quickly picked up the loose papers, Prompto handing over his share to Ignis, he looked to the desk and whistled, “Isn’t there ever an end to this?”

“What the paperwork?”

“Yeah, like… Don’t your eyes ever get tired?” asked Prompto.

For a second Ignis contemplated answering honestly to Prompto. But the last thing he wanted to do was worry his friend so opted with laughing the question off.

At first the blonde was confused by the reaction, but just shrugged it off as this wasn’t his first dance with Ignis. If the man didn’t want to answer, the man didn’t want to answer.

“So, any idea what’s in the box? Monica just asked me to bring this up to you.”

Ignis reached over the desk to grab the box and shook it gently to test the contents. Inside there was gentle rustling so he answered with: “Paperwork.”

“Papers!? THAT’S what was going to rip my arms off!?”

“They wouldn’t necessarily rip your arms off more along th—”

“No, no, no, no, I don’t need to hear this!” interrupted Prompto as he waved his arms in front of him, “I’m not about to get schooled, nope I’ve done my education no more school for me.”

Chuckling to himself, Ignis pulled off the tape that was sealing the box shut. Opening the folds he looked inside and noticed immediately an object that stood very much out.

“What in the…” He reached forward for the red envelope, “Prompto, any idea what this is?”

Unknowingly by the time he had looked to where his friend was standing he realized the man had left.

Even more confused, he turned the envelope over and noticed the large “I” that was written on the front. Upon seeing the specific letter, a small smile began to grow upon the brunette’s lips.

“Monica asked him to bring this did she?” he asked himself as he was beginning to put two and two together. Gently and lovingly he traced the curvatures of the tail. He knew this handwriting anywhere, there was no mistaking it.

“Noctis…” whispered Ignis in a voice full of love.

Upon taking up the title of King officially, Noctis personally sought after Ignis to help him improve his penmanship as Prompto and Gladio both teased him having the writing of a child.

It took many nights, but Noctis improved greatly. Of the letters that Noctis wrote best in his opinion was the letter “N” and “I”

Returning to reality he turned the envelope over and thumbed the flap open. Inside tucked away was a neatly folded letter. Pulling out the paper he unfolded it and the words that were written.

 

_Ignis_

_Please come to bed._

_To the bed where we shared our first kiss._

“’To the bed where we shared our first kiss?’” Ignis repeated.

Thinking back on their first kiss, Ignis recalled that it was back when Noctis was beginning high school. However, the issue with that was they weren’t in bed, they were in the kitchen of his new apartment…

Not to mention, Noctis’ apartment wasn’t structurally intact at the moment as they were still rebuilding Insomnia.

Honest mistake, but he had to admit he felt a little sad at the thought of Noctis getting their first kiss wrong, he waved the envelope in front of him trying to see if there was something he was missing. At that moment though, he caught a whiff of something nostalgic.

“T-This scent…”

Slowly the pieces were beginning to come together as he brought the envelope to his nose and sniffed the scent that was attached to it. The scent of midnight lilies… The previous Queen’s favorite flower.

“Yes… We first kissed there… I remember…”

Closing his eyes, he was able to see it clearly now. A young Noctis and Ignis playing in the gardens as Ignis attempted to teach Noctis how to make flower crowns. Of course attempt, as neither of the two were able to knot two flowers together without snapping the pedicels.

The innocent talks of Noctis marrying one day and becoming King, he could still hear Noctis yelling at Ignis to be quiet because he didn’t need anyone else in his life aside from Ignis himself.

Reminiscing on that moment, he felt his cheeks grow warm which only became hotter as he found tucked inside the envelope a single small midnight lily. The exact same size as the one Noctis gave to him as a child when he proposed to Ignis and sealed their childhood promise with a kiss. 

“Noctis…” whispered Ignis as he gently brushed his fingers along the petal. Smiling to himself he immediately dropped all matters and rushed out of the room heading to the destination he is almost certain Noctis had meant in the letter.  
  


* * *

  
One year after they began rebuilding Insomnia, majority of the Citadel had been deemed restored. True as that might be, the areas that had been restored where mostly the living quarters or the areas that would be usually occupied during the hours of the day, thus meaning that places such as the garden were not top priority, which meant it still took Ignis quite a time to make it there.

Stopping to catch his breath, Ignis softly laughed at himself.

“Look at me, getting myself worked up over a game…?”

He took one more breath in and pushed himself off of the stoned wall as he pressed deeper into the building. Just one more hall and he’ll be arriving at the gardens.

There was still debris scattered over the floor resulting in Ignis proceeding with caution, but with haste at the same time. A couple more steps further he noticed the pathway began to clear allowing him to finally approach a clearing. As he got closer he noticed the scent of the midnight lilies growing, soon his steps sped as though he were caught in a trance to see his King.

“Noctis…?” Ignis had questioned once he entered the gardens. It was clear someone had been tending to the life within the grounds, fresh grass swayed peacefully by the wind that blew in from the open walls and in numerous spots growing bushes of the lilies stood.

One bush in particular had a red envelope tucked within the branches catching Ignis’ eye right away.

Approaching it he reached out for the corner of the object pinching it between his fingers. Lifting it upwards he noted the identical “I” written on the front.

With a growing smile on his face he opened the flap and gently pulled the paper out…

 

_Ignis_

_If you are reading this that means you remembered our first kiss_

_I knew you’d figure it out_

_I guess you want a reward now, huh_

 

And that’s it.

Ignis turns the card over thinking perhaps there was more written on the back but is met with a blank side. He begins to rub his chin as he thinks on what’s supposed to happen next.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long as his answer comes then.

“Caught you!”

“W-What—” Ignis turns his head and notices a certain someone wrapping their arms around him from behind, “Noctis!”

The smaller man behind him peeks upwards and offers him a sly smirk as his hands begin to travel downwards for Ignis’ belt, “You read the letter, right? I’m rewarding you…”

Ignis, who was about to speak, immediately shuts his mouth closed as he feels Noctis’ hands slip inside his pants after loosening his belt just enough to sneak by.

“You should have seen your face from the beginning, you looked so excited as soon as you left your office.”

“Have you been watching me this whole time!?”

Noctis nods his head as he pressed his cheek against Ignis’ back allowing his hands to feel out the length of his lover slowly hardening beneath his palms, “Yeah… I figured you needed a break, I mean today’s Valentine’s…”

Leaning forward and standing on his toes just enough to reach Ignis’ ears, Noctis whispered, “Let me spoil you rotten, Specs.”

Ignis groaned at the sound of his lovers’ voice so close to his ear and in addition to touches occurring between his legs, he could only nod his head as he relaxed into Noctis’ arms, “I suppose… I have been working a lot…”

“Yeah you have… How the tables have turned, eh?” Noctis said emphasizing his point with a gentle squeeze of his hands.

“N-Noct—”

“Shhh, Specs, we’re just getting started here.”

Reaching behind with shaking hands, Ignis could only snake his fingers through Noctis’ hair as the man behind worked his magic.

“Noct…”

“What is it Specs?”

“I-I—”

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Like for reals how does one smut?  
> THAT SHIT IS HARD AND I DON'T MEAN IT IN THE "Hey Ignis you getting hard there buddy?"   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
